


Change of Plans

by DavidTennantRequests



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantRequests/pseuds/DavidTennantRequests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, so David and the reader (considerably younger than him), at the beginning of the relationship, making love for the first time. Something spontaneous, not exactly planned. The reader is a little bit shy, but so it's David. Something romantic and sweet (it can also contain some cute funny bits). Smut, if you can :D Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plans

You waited patiently by the door, knowing that any moment now there’d be a knock from the other side. You looked in the mirror next to the door and fixed your hair and adjusted your dress, again. Butterflies poured into your stomach at the thought of seeing him standing in your doorway again. It hadn’t been very long, but part of you felt that this was it. You already loved him so much and he had already told you he felt the same. Who cared what anyone else said about you being so much younger than him? He wasn’t like other guys you knew. He was mature and loving and sweet and sensitive and he treated you well. What more could you ask for?  
You had gotten so lost in your thoughts that you jumped at the sound of the knocking you had been waiting for. You grabbed the knob and waited a second so you wouldn’t seem too eager, and then swung it open.  
“Hello darling!” David said with a smile, handing you a small bouquet of your favorite flowers. He looked so cute standing there in his crispy button down and tight jeans.  
“Hi honey,” you said, taking the flowers from him, “Oh, these are gorgeous!”  
“Not unlike yourself.” David said, leaning against the door frame.  
“So where are we off to tonight?” You asked, practically shoving your nose into each flower individually.  
David laughed, “Well, I thought we might catch a movie, maybe something to eat, and perhaps take a little walk when it gets dark.”  
“Sounds great!” You said, backing away from the door, “Just let me put these in some water.”  
You hurried to the kitchen and took a large glass from the cabinet, filled it with water and placed the flowers into it. You walked to the table and set it next to the other two glasses of flowers from David.   
You stood in front of the table, admiring your collection for a long moment. You got so lost in your thoughts again that you didn’t even hear the door close or David’s footsteps follow you into the kitchen. You jumped slightly as he snaked his hands around your waist and held you tightly.  
“Only me.” David said softly as he bent his head down to kiss your neck. He made a trail up to your ear and took it between his teeth, causing you to practically go limp in his arms. You twisted your neck around to kiss him, but there was something different about the way his lips met yours from all of the other innocent, romantic kisses you’ve shared. It was more rushed and passionate, it made you heat up and the butterflies appeared in your stomach again.   
You placed your hands on top of his, and lead them up to your breasts. David continued to brush his lips against yours, and his kisses got heavier and he moaned a little as he kneaded your breasts in his hands. You finally twisted around in his arms and wrapped yours around his neck so one of your hands was in his hair. David’s kisses were fast and hard, constantly pulling away to try a different angle. He finally pulled away and looked at you, both sets of eyes barely open. Something on your face must have told him to keep going because he picked you up and set you between himself and the wall of the kitchen and continued kissing you. When your feet hit the floor again, you took his hand and lead him into your room.   
Standing in front of each other beside the bed, you started to get nervous. If you didn’t know better, you would have said that David was too, by the look on his face.  
He pulled you to him and kissed you again before pulling away suddenly.  
“I’m sorry,” he said, “I’m just a little bit nervous.”  
“You’re nervous?” You said incredulously, “How could you be nervous?”  
“God, I don’t know. You’re so beautiful and I love you so much and ugh. This isn’t exactly the way I had planned this. I wanted our first time to be special for you.”  
You blushed, “This is special.” You said, pulling him toward you and popping a button on his shirt, feeling a bit better to know he was nervous as well, “Everything with you is special.”  
“You want to keep going?” David asked, looking hopeful.  
“Yes.”  
“Well, ok then.” David said as he rested his hands on your hips. You both laughed as you kissed again, and the mood quickly shifted from slightly awkward and funny to hot and heavy as you removed each other’s clothes. You finished unbuttoning his shirt and dropped it to the floor before going to work on his belt and jeans. Those landed in a pile at his ankles and he awkwardly fell to the side as he tried to step out of them and his shoes. You giggled as he turned you around and unzipped your dress. You, a little more gracefully than he, stepped out of your shoes and pile of dress as David’s hands found your waist from behind as they had done in the kitchen. He unhooked your bra and it fell to the floor in front of you as David’s hands wrapped around your middle. His left hand slid up to massage your left breast while the right slid between your thighs and teased you from the outside of your panties. You inhaled sharply as one of your hands found the back of his neck and slid into his hair. In one motion David picked you up bridal style and set you on the bed. He stretched out next to you in his boxers as he began to pull your panties down. You kicked them off when they reached your ankles, and then you became very aware that you were completely naked and began to feel extremely self-conscious.   
“You are so beautiful. Do you know that?” David whispered, washing every bit of worry out of you and replacing it with lust as he kissed your neck and slid his hand down your body to tease the sensitive area between your folds. One of your hands tangled in his hair, the other twisted in the sheets as you tried to comprehend what was going on. All comprehension befell you, however, when he began to slide one slender finger inside you. Your brows knitted and your jaw went slack and all you could do was moan. David chuckled against your ear as he moved his finger in and out of you, preparing you for what was coming next.  
He slid his finger out of you to remove his boxers. One look at what they had been covering practically sent you over the edge right there. He climbed on top of you, breathing heavily as he began to massage that sensitive area with the head of his length.   
“You’re sure you want to do this?” He asked as he looked into your eyes and positioned himself at your entrance.  
“Oh my gosh yes..” You said overwhelmingly as your eyes rolled back into your head.  
David chuckled, “Okay, beautiful.” He said as he began to slowly slip himself inside you. He had done a good job getting you ready, so it didn’t hurt as bad as you had anticipated. And what did hurt, hurt in the best way possible.  
“Unh, David.” You sighed, resting your hands on his shoulders. He tried hard to control himself but the feeling of you compounded with the sound of his name was too much. He rolled his hips against you as he pushed inside you again and again.   
He checked on you a few times between kisses to make sure you were okay.  
“Is that alright?” He asked, “Tell me if I hurt you.”  
“You’re doing great.” Were the only words you could form with your thoughts so clouded over. David laughed as he bent down to take a nipple between his teeth, “Okay, good.”  
And with that, you were gone again. Writhing under him in pleasure, twisting the sheets and his hair in your hands, dragging your nails down his back. Soon David let out a low grunt as your knees bent up to meet his hips.  
“David, I’m gonna-“  
“Me too.” He interrupted you. You kept your thighs tightly pressed against his hips and he wrapped his arms around you as he thrust harder and with less rhythm than before.   
“_________..” David sighed, and it sent you over the edge.  
You arched your back and dug your nails into his bare skin as you rocked your hips back into him, feeling a rush of euphoria as your walls throbbed around him inside you. You never knew David was capable of the noises he was making as he held himself deep inside you and tightened his grip around you.  
Finally, breathing heavily, David loosened his hold on you and gently pulled himself out. He collapsed next to you and you had to wait a minute before you could move again to cuddle into his side.   
“Well, this is not exactly what I had planned for tonight.” David said, gently grazing your shoulder with his knuckles.  
“Are you complaining?” You challenged.  
“Not. At. All.” David said as he kissed your forehead, “Although we could probably still catch the movie if we leave now.”  
You smiled and punched his chest weakly as David laughed. You stayed in that bed together for the rest of the night.


End file.
